


Rough but Loving and Strangely Experienced

by trr_rr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bodily Fluids, Bottom Hannibal, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hannibal, Omega Verse, Rimming, Service Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: Hannibal needs someone to help him through his heat. Will is there.





	

 

 

Hannibal drifted into the dinning room with a tray full of what Will would describe as late Autumn. Plump wild mushrooms, small misshapen yet appealingly dappled squashes, dark selections of simple ripe fruits and an arrangement of dry cured meat. Will would say venison from the deep marble cuts that almost shone ruby red as Hannibal sliced.

 

“Looks good, I almost feel bad. I should be the one _providing_.” Will smirked from behind his hand.

 

“Humour me.” Hannibal replied.

 

The sweat on his brow gave away a lot more than Will knew Hannibal wanted to show. The entire reason behind their dinner was because of Hannibal's discomfort with weakness and vulnerability.

 

“You're not the first omega I've helped out, you know.”

 

Hannibal's right hand shuddered ever so slightly as he leaned across the table to place down Will's meal. He compensated by smoothing his shirt front and pushed the little pot of sauce to Will along the table top, rather than lifting it as might be expected.

 

“That shirt looks comfortable.” Will tapped out the red berry sauce a long his plate with the ridiculously tiny silver spoon that rested against the pots rim. He tapped and tapped and tapped until he decided the whole affair was a farce and just tipped out a satisfying dollop over the cold cuts.

 

“Venice.” He replied, having been unexpectedly invested in Will's sauce debacle. “It's cool over the skin. An old favourite for times when I might be in warmer climates.”

 

“Or in heat. It's a nice choice. Couldn't imagine what its like to go through season with a tie around your neck.” Will scooped up sauce and meat and some kind of bitter vegetation with his fork. He opened his mouth wide to accommodate and breathed out heavily through his nose as the flavours and textures soaked into his tongue.

 

Hannibal's lips parted as he watched Will chew.

 

“What is that?” Will spoke around his mouth full, as he prepared another. “The greens?”

 

“Stinging Nettle. Common Urtica Dioica.”

 

“I've heard of nettle tea.” Will said.

 

“Never eaten it?”

 

“Never.” He took another mouthful of nettles and meat. The sweet fruit sauce was tarts enough to displace the bitter nature of the nettles. The meat was dark and melted away as his teeth and tongue worked it over. He chewed and watched Hannibal take a sip of his wine. “It's good. You're not having a plate?”

 

“I will eat later.” Said Hannibal.

 

“Nauseous?”

 

“I have not eaten a full meal in two days, Will. The older I get, the easier it is to deal with the spike in heat related hormones.”

 

“I had a girlfriend, long time ago now. She would pass out before her heat. She lost a few jobs because she had to take sick time.” Will said.

 

“I am fortunate. Almost all of my clients are reasonable and would prefer I not give them any further details when I mention the words.”

 

Will shrugged and washed his meal down with the last of his wine. “I haven't told anyone about this. And I won't.”

 

“I have the utmost confidence in you, Will.” Hannibal blinked slowly and took a moment to centre himself.

 

Will's dark gaze was enough at that point. Hannibal had wondered if he'd feel threatened when it came to it. They had had the date planned from the start of Hannibal's pre-heat. Will had noted his discomfort and uncharacteristic irritability during a session and offered to surrogate.

 

It had been just that simple.

 

And now Hannibal felt his insides writhe at the fruition of Will's illicit proposition.

 

Will stood, then, from the table and Hannibal followed suit. Will approached with an airy smile, a hand in his pocket and an ease of movement that Hannibal was finding difficult to mirror.

 

“I want to help you, Hannibal. I won't take anything you don't want to give.” Will let his palm rest against Hannibal's cheek and then up into his hair. “You're burning up.”

 

Most omegas he'd fucked had been at the point of begging within the first few hours of heat. Will suspected Hannibal was only just holding on to himself. From what little Hannibal had mentioned, this was his third day, possible his fourth.

 

“Will you come upstairs?” It was the softest whisper against Will's ear and how could he refuse such a beautiful request.

 

“Show me your bed?” It wasn't really a command but Will spoke it with a surety that made Hannibal's eyes flutter closed. He wavered into Will's space for just a moment and then turned to scale the stairs.

 

Will followed and didn't let his gaze falter. Hannibal turned his head to assure that Will was following more than once.

 

Hannibal rubbed his hands together as they entered the room. Will had never seen him fidget. He found it endearing.

 

The tension was rising between them and Will was thrilled to see Hannibal's chest fall quickly when he approached. Will nuzzled at Hannibal's jaw and at his ear. He laughed when Hannibal raised a hand to scratch at his facial hair and rub under his chin.

 

“I have a feeling you'd like me to take the reigns on this, Hannibal.” He murmured. “Would you like that?”

 

“Yes.” Hannibal sighed as Will embraced him fully.

 

The familiar comfort of full body contact brought a grunt to the back of Will's throat. “You're big, for an omega.” Will rubbed at Hannibal's back and tried his best to engulf him in his arms. “But I think I can get the job done just fine.”

 

Hannibal scoffed and almost choked as Will pressed his teeth to the long pale trunk of his neck. The wet wriggle of his tongue and the unadulterated scent of _alpha_ had him melting back onto the bed.

 

They bounced for a moment and Will eased his attack so that they could undress and figure out positions.

 

“Take off your clothes.” Will stood and removed his own shirt.

 

Hannibal was distracted from his task by Will's chest. Though he seemed not much smaller than Hannibal, his body was no doubt petite. This was the paradox that caught in Hannibal's mind as he stared at pleasing skin, small dark nipples, edible collar bones and interesting fingers.

 

Will took Hannibal's face in his hands and brought himself close. “Take your clothes off, Hannibal.”

 

Will sat on the bed as he untied his shoes to give Hannibal some time to catch up. When he sat back again he felt his stomach drop at the sight of Hannibal's naked body.

 

He had wide shoulders, as he had expected but in addition, he had an adorable allowance of pudge in the middle. Will wouldn't call him fat, wouldn't call him chubby even but he had a classical roundness that Will associated with the omegan form.

 

Hannibal's chest hair was unexpected but very welcome. The grey running through it was pleasing and his pectorals were strong but soft and inviting and Will just wanted to get his hands around every part of Hannibal's body. Especially his love handles.

 

Yes, Hannibal had love handles.

 

“Gorgeous.” Will said. He leaned over and pressed his tongue to the seam of Hannibal's lips. Their kisses were light and almost shy until Will had laid Hannibal out against the pillows and got between his legs.

 

Will was very happy when Hannibal let his instincts take over, his pale thighs cradling him and drawing him into his body without thought.

 

“Will.” Hannibal tugged at his hair and pushed his tongue into Will's mouth.

 

Will didn't turn down the invitation and tried a few things to get Hannibal going. He stroked his tongue along Hannibal's bottom lip. That earned him a sound from the back of Hannibal's throat. He licked deeply into Hannibal's mouth and moaned into the movement, surging up against his soft body. Hannibal gripped Will tightly.

 

“Sick out your tongue.” He breathed and when Hannibal did so he took it in his mouth and sucked. Hannibal bucked his hips and Will could feel the wet trail of Hannibal's hard cock press up against his belly.

 

“Will, please. Don't tease me.”

 

Hannibal had a beautiful flush up across his nose and high on his cheeks. His hair was damp with sweat and his eyes were wet and almost shut from just a small amount of foreplay.

 

“That bad, huh?” Will stroked Hannibal's hair.

 

“Yes. Bad.” Hannibal's voice wavered.

 

“Can I eat your ass?”

 

Hannibal didn't reply, just groaned and turned over, offering himself up to Will like dinner.

 

And Will was very happy to dig in. He grabbed at Hannibal's ass and squeezed hard, nuzzling and kissing as he shifted to his knees. The smell was intoxicating, Will stroked his fingers through the slick that coated Hannibal's hole and couldn't resist bringing it up to his lips to taste.

 

Will's cock ached and he stroked himself a few times to the steady twitch of Hannibal's ass hole. He nuzzled in and started licking. He wiggled his face and got wonderful sounds from Hannibal's throat in return. He had to really keep hold of those love handles as he worked the friction of his beard into his motions because Hannibal was obviously very sensitive.

 

When Hannibal's warm hand came back to press his head against his ass Will grinned.

 

“Will. I can cum.”

 

“Fuck, yes. Cum.” Will closed his eyes and sucked at Hannibal's rim. He slurped loudly and drooled, moaned and growled, gripped Hannibal's thighs hard and held him in place as he shuddered out his climax.

 

Will was thrilled as Hannibal's insides got wetter with his release. His orgasm lasted a while and Will felt guilty for making him wait so long. He didn't let up his motions until Hannibal was done. He licked and scooped his tongue to get a good taste.

 

“Good boy. Turn over.”

 

Will didn't wait, he man handled Hannibal onto his back and smiled down at the unusually large mess covering his pubic hair and belly.

 

“Hey, you came pretty hard, huh?” He laughed.

 

Hannibal nodded, his face redder than the velvet black-out drapes. His cheeks were wet as well.

 

“Oh, it's ok. It's a lot, don't worry.” Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal's neck and cuddled him as close as he could. He squeezed hard and let his weight hold Hannibal down until he heard another quiet sob.

 

“Please, fuck me now, Will.”

 

Will eased back but let his hands cover Hannibal's body. He rubbed roughly at him, across his chest and down his arms, soothing and giving his body what it needed.

 

Will finally had a chance to squeeze and grope wherever he liked. He bent down and nibbled gently at one of Hannibal's nipples and then the other. Hannibal brought a hand up to his mouth and had to bite on his knuckles. His face flushed hard and Will couldn't help finding his obvious physical pleasure deeply arousing.

 

“Oh, you like that a lot don't you.” Will said.

 

He licked and sucked at Hannibal's chest. He tugged and twisted his nipples until they were red and swollen and sore. His hands fit nicely around his soft pectorals and he squeezed as he sucked on Hannibal's erect little nerve endings.

 

Hannibal's legs kicked out and his cock dripped as Will continued his assault. “You have the cutest nipples I've ever seen, Hannibal.” He teased.

 

They became hot and hard against Will's writhing tongue. They must have burned terribly because Hannibal was wriggling and crying loudly, sobbing and sniffling as Will tortured him so nicely.

 

“I can't take any more, Will.” Hannibal groaned. He pulled at Will's hair.

 

“I bet you're more than ready for this.” Will smirked, gesturing down at his cock with a nod.

 

Hannibal swallowed and nodded in return. More tears fell down his cheeks as he watched Will stroke himself. He was thick and long in all the best ways. Hannibal reached out and squeezed around the root of it, rubbed his thumb over veins and lifted it just to feel the weight in his palm. _Healthy_ was the word that came to Hannibal's mind. _Alpha_ was another.

 

“I'm very ready to give this to you.”

 

Will pushed Hannibal's legs up against his chest until the stretch of it burned. He leaned his body forward to keep his knees down against his chest and started rubbing the head of his cock over Hannibal's hole.

 

“ _Will._ ”

 

Will groaned, he was having a great time. Hannibal's body was beautiful, and Will enjoyed the challenge of fucking an omega who was larger than himself.

 

“Oh, is that good, baby?” Will shook his head. That was not what he'd wanted to say. He'd wanted to ask if he was hurting Hannibal's knees, if it was ok not to use a condom. Instead he'd said something ridiculous and it had felt really fucking good to say it.

 

Hannibal whined in response. His chin hung down against his chest as he took the brunt of Will's weight. Sweat and tears dripped their way down Hannibal's face and Will couldn't make him wait any longer.

 

As he pushed his cock into Hannibal's body they both moaned loudly. Will's face was pressed into Hannibal's chest hair and his arms strained as they held his legs apart. Hannibal gripped Will's biceps and dug his fingernails in as they were joined.

 

“ _God_.” Hannibal called out. “Will.”

 

Will grunted as he shoved deeper. He shifted so he could see his cock sinking into Hannibal's ass.

 

“Jėzus Kristus” Hannibal groaned. His thighs shook.

 

“I know you can take it.” Will cooed, rubbing his hands over Hannibal's thighs to sooth him. Hannibal was so wet Will had felt no need to stretch him, he seemed as though he needed good blunt, hard penetration and Will was very happy to oblige. “You're so strong. Come on, now.”

 

Hannibal's cock jumped as Will sank all the way in. His knot was thick and dark and ready to squeeze inside Hannibal's body but Will wanted to ride out all of Hannibal's pent up frustration.

 

He started to fuck into Hannibal with abandon. He circled his hips and dragged his cock, angling up to hit Hannibal in all the best places inside.

 

“There, there, Will!” Hannibal flailed and adjusted his hips. “Harder, please. Like that.”

 

Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal and gave him sweet little kisses along his neck as he thrust in hard. The sloppy wet sound of their bodies was obscene and delicious. Will could feel Hannibal's slick smearing all over his groin as they moved and he absolutely loved it.

 

“Wait, I want you on all fours.” Will grunted.

 

He withdrew slowly and turned Hannibal over. He yanked and pulled at him, which was received with breathy, pleased little noises.

 

Will mounted Hannibal without much preamble, pushing up behind him and sinking back into his swollen hole. He pushed Hannibal's head down into the pillows and lifted his ass high.

 

“Stay down. Keep your ass up.” Will growled into Hannibal's ear. He bent his body over him and thrust like an animal.

 

Hannibal's hands went straight to the head of the bed, grabbing hold so he could endure the barrage of hormones racing through him.

 

Will could feel his knot twitch and stretch. His mouth watered and he had to swallow several times to get past that first nauseous feeling he got when he was ready to tie with an omega. He supposed it was the smell, the thick sweet scent that dripped from Hannibal's neck, coupled with the smell of bodily fluids just made his body ready for action in every way.

 

Hannibal's moans were high and needy at that point, his body stuck to Will's with sweat every time they slapped together. Will spread Hannibal's ass and almost shed a tear himself at the sight of Hannibal's body taking him in. That tight, pink little fuckhole all wet and puckered up, ready and waiting for Will's thick load, coupled with Hannibal's high pitched wailing had him ready to burst.

 

“You want this knot? I'm gonna cum.” Will's body stiffened and he felt his balls draw up painfully tight. “Fuck.” He shoved his knot in hard.

 

Hannibal keened as Will filled him. Gouts and gouts seemed to keep coming and Will was sobbing through each spurt. Every spasm was agony and bliss, like someone was yanking on his insides, _hard_.

 

Will pulled back on both of Hannibal's arms as he fucked through his orgasm. The sensation of being glutted and ripped in half with Will's release grew and grew until it started leaking down Hannibal's thighs and all over Will's balls.

 

The throbbing ache deep in his guts brought up Hannibal's orgasm, he was suddenly very capable of coming again and he pumped his cock rough.

 

He clamped down hard on Will's knot as he came and Will slapped his ass and moaned as he shot another few rounds.

 

Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal's soft belly and stroked him where he could. “I'm going to hold you for a while. Just like this.”

 

“Stay with me.”

 

“I'm staying over. Ok?” Will assured with a grumble. “Not going to leave you like this.”

 

“Thank you.” Hannibal sniffled.

 

“Were going to sleep and then I'm going to get you something nice from the kitchen. Would you like that?”

 

Hannibal nodded and wiped his face.

 

Will turned them gently. He was careful to arrange their limbs so that they could slot together.

 

“Are you in pain?” He stroked Hannibal's hair.

 

“Mmmm...” He smiled all sleepy and well sated. “No.”

 

“It's so sweet to watch you cry.” He nuzzled into Hannibal's hair and sniffed deeply. “Are you happy?”

 

Hannibal's eyes seemed to focus on something far away. Will felt satisfied that he'd done a good job.

 

“Ok. Let's get some sleep.” Will spoke against Hannibal's skin.

 

“Thank you.” Hannibal replied.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! This was absolutely filthy. Here's the request I received:
> 
> "greetings tis foyernormanchapel, ur rock bottom partner. I have just followed u from my main blog. if I may pretty please with an egg on top ask for some crying omega!hanners and rough-but-loving-and-strangely-really-experienced alpha!will. i am bad at prompting so alas i cannot be more precise but basically any omega!hanners I shall eat up like snails eat up gideon's arm. the grosser the better. much fluid. many thanks for ur wonderful writing. i bid thee farewell and good day."
> 
> My tumblr is ter0rr.tumblr.com if you have any requests for me.


End file.
